Hidden Emotions
by ShinSolo
Summary: My take on the episode where Priss makes a bet with Sylia and ends up wearing a PINK dress! it's PG-13 for language and a few sexual references.


Hey everyone!! Do you remember that bet that Priss made with Sylia? You remember....the one that if NeNe didn't get anybetter than Priss would have to wear that horrible PINK dress? Still don't remember? Ohhh well.....this is just another take on that.  
From Priss's point of view.   
  
WARNING::::: I DON"T OWN PRISS, NENE, SYLIA, OR ANYONE ELSE THAT I MIGHT USE IN THIS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and looked up when I entered the store. //Damn, I hate it when people stare.//  
What am I thinking. I know I'm going to loose. I mean Sylia hasn't even agreed to this yet. I might as well get something that's not TOO girly. I mean think about what would happen to my reputation if one of my fans was to see that!  
I flipped through the clossest rack I saw and helt a low cut pink dress out in-front of me to see what it would look like.  
"Ohh...well. If it's any more 'desent' Sylia wont agree and besides, I got things to do!." I muttered softly to my-self as I went to find Sylia.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How much does this cost?"  
That was the last thing that I wanted to say to her at the moment, but ohh well.  
"Priss, are you crazy? What are 'you' doing with that?"  
"I'm here to make a bet."  
"Ok...shot."  
"Here's the deal. If NeNe messes up again tonight then I'll let you take pictures of me wearing 'THIS'" I said as I helt up the repulsove thing.  
"And If you win?"  
"Then you get off my back about her."  
"Deal, but I got to have this in writing."  
"Shit! you don't go easy do ya? Had me some paper."  
"As you wish."   
//This is going to bite the big one.// I thought as I wrote down the details of the bet and signed it.  
"Ohh....and don't sell this as an autograph. OK?"  
"Got ya! Ohh and Priss?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
//Cause I know how it feels to not be given a fair chance.//   
"Cause I'm a gambler." was my answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed as NeNe's suit went dead in the monsters hand. {{1}} "Guess I lost this bet."  
"What bet?"  
My min wandered to my earlyer conversation with Sylia for a moment.  
"Priss, What bet?"  
"Just forget it ok?"  
"Ok."  
"PRISS!!!! BEHIND YOU!!"  
"SHIT! They don't give us many breaks do they?"  
I gave him all I had and he didn't even flinch! Man...this guys tought.  
All most instantly, Sylia apperead!  
"Sylia! Just on time girl. What happened to NeNe's suit? It's like the monster drained all the energy from it."  
"That's exactly what he did. Ohh...and by the way. I won."  
"iknow....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary, {{2}}  
I don't know what's been up w/ me l8ly.{{3}} I haven't been myself. I mean I'm not the type of person to be taken advantage of. NeNe souldn't be Knight Sabers. She's just not the right type for the job. I know it, Sylia knows it, but I still arguee w/ Sylia when she brings it up. I mean It's NeNe's dream. I can't take that from her. I know too well what it feels like to be denied a wish. You think I wanted this life? Of course, I've got plenty of danger and fame in my life, but I don't ever get a break. Everyone expects me to be the bad girl and realy I'm not. Really all I want is to have a relationship that's more than a 1 night stand or a wild weekend, but 'that would ruin your rep.....' I want nthing more than to have a good family life like Linna. Her parents love her to death and the stuff that she complains about! I mean time stops just because her dad doesn't agree with her working in the city. If I even had a dad to argue w/ I'd be happy, but I don't........ I never will........ SHIT!!!!!!! Sylia's coming!   
--Priss--  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Priss. Smile!" NeNe yelled in her squeeky voice as she pulled on my cheeks as Sylia took the pictures.  
"Priss, you really need to dress like that more!"  
//I was wrong after all. I don't need a family. My home's here with NeNe and the girls. This is where I belong. Finaly. It's not perfact, but it sure does feel like it.//  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Author notes::  
{{1}} YOU know what I mean. It wasn't really a hand, but...... I got a better idea YOU just tell me what the word is when you review!  
{{2}} I really doubt that Priss keeps a diary(and if she did it wouldn't start off as dear diary. lol) , but that's why it's called a FAN FICTION!!!!!!  
{{3}} I'm trying to make it look like how she would write.  
  
  
  
Shingami@mtv.com 


End file.
